1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a multi-functional data storage transmitting and connecting device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional electronic devices, such as cellular phones, digital cameras, MP3/MP4 music players, digital camcorders need electrical connection with a computer for data transfer. Traditionally, such data transfer is accomplished by a USB transfer device having a data transfer cable and two connectors provided at two ends of the data transfer cable. Very often, the data transfer cable has an extended length so as to facilitate data transfer even if the electronic devices are at a distance from the computer. A disadvantage of having an extended length for the data transfer cable is that such a long cable is inconvenient for a user to carry or store. Furthermore, since the data transfer cable is very long in length, it will tangle very easily to become a confused mass of cable. This tangling of the data transfer cable may cause damage to the cable itself. In addition, the two connectors are usually unprotected and exposed to ambient environment. As a result, the connectors are easily damaged by other objects.
On the other hand, the above mentioned electronic devices need recharging very frequently. A conventional method for recharging is to recharge the relevant electronic device with a predetermined charger. The charger is connected to an external power source, while the electronic device is electrically connected to the charger through a power transfer cable, which is detachably connected to the electronic device and the charger. Since both the charger and the power transfer cable are need for a successful recharge process, this presents great inconvenience to users of conventional electronic devices because they have to carry the chargers and the corresponding power transfer cables with them. There exist some emergency charging stations which are designed to provide temporary charging to electronic devices when users of the electronic devices forgot to bring the official chargers with them. However, users still need to get a separate power transfer cable for charging their electronic devices.